The Gifted One
by GamerKrissy
Summary: The four best friends, Nightlight1219, punky11, GamerKrissy and trollface man13 are stuck in a land controlled by herobrine. When GamerKrissy learns of his secret, she needs to fight for her life and her friends' lives as well. Can she save her friends and the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1: What's Happened?

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

I laid there, motionless on the sand. I tried to remember what happened. As I sat up, I saw Punky, Nightlight and Trollface laying across the beach. I quickly got up and ran to my friends. Nightlight sat up and started talking, but I couldn't hear her. As the others started to sit up, I was wondering what happened to my ears. I look over and saw Trollface standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was asking something, but I couldn't hear him. I looked around and saw the broken plane and the fire. I saw our friend Dakota burnt and bloody. I remembered the plane going down and the screams of everyone. After that everything is blurry.

*Trollface's point of view*

I sat up to see GamerKrissy and Nightlight talking. I look over to see Punky and try helping her up, but she refused. I walk over to GamerKrissy and place my hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at me, but she didn't seem normal. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't tell me. As I help her up, I saw Dakota in the burning plane. His face was burnt and bloody. I saw Krissy walk over to him and take his necklace. "Why'd you take his necklace?" I asked in a harsh way. Krissy ignored me as if I was nothing. She wasn't like this before we met again on the plane. Before boarding the plane or even leaving the airport, I thought about before we broke up. Nightlight came up to me and handed me a picture. "What's this for?" I asked trying to calm down from the crash. "For you. It's before you and Krissy broke up. We were all at the park for her birthday. Keep it just in case something happens." Nightlight said in the calmest way possible. I put the picture in my pocket for safe keeping.

*Nightlight's point of view*

I saw GamerKrissy come to help me. I told a funny joke, but she didn't laugh. She gave me a weird look. I looked over and saw Trollface and Punky. I got up and walked over to them. Trollface walked away, so I decide to try and help Punky. She threw a stick at me as if I wasn't her friend. All the sudden, I hear Trollface said something harsh at GamerKrissy. Krissy walked away from him like he was never there. I handed Trollface a picture of him and Krissy hugging at her birthday party. I knew he'd keep it. The day they broke up was horrible. We all stopped talking after that. I set up a trip and I guess Trollface, GamerKrissy and Punky were going too. I didn't want to remember the fight between Trollface and Krissy. After the fight, the plane was falling. Dakota forced us out of the plane. He never jumped for himself, but he saved us all.

*Punky's point of view*

I looked around. A strange man walked up to me and tried to help me. I refused, but another stranger came up to me. I quickly grabbed a stick and threw it. I thought I was safe, but they came back. "Punky. It's me. Nightlight." The stranger tried to grab my arm, but I slapped it away. "What's wrong with you!?" The girl yelled. I ran off into the forest to lose the girl, but she followed. I finally was back at the beach, but I ran into another girl. There was no escape.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Twist

*GamerKrissy's point of view*  
When we were at the crashed plane, I told them to follow me. All the sudden, I heard someone. "Find my grave…" The voice repeated. I saw a vision of something. This image was of something weird like a enderman, but shorter. I looked around and saw Trollface. I thought he was trying to scare me so I punched him. I saw him get very mad. I felt horrible, but he deserved it for scaring me. He's anger was just like on the plane when we started fighting. I yelled at him for rubbing his new life in my face. The truth is I never got over him.

*Trollface's point of view*

I saw Krissy stop so I tried helping her. She turned and punched me. It didn't hurt me, but I couldn't believe she'd punch me for no reason. I guess it was for the fight. I've been trying to be strong since then, but I hate to see Krissy so upset. I think if I tell her what's wrong, she'll start listening to us. As we all made it to a swamp, I had a strange feeling it was a trap. Just at that moment, I heard Nightlight scream. I looked around and saw zombies, skeletons, enderman and creepers surround us.

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

When the mods started to surround us, I started to fear for myself. When they got closer, I feared for the others. At that very moment, I was lifted in the air. I didn't know what was happening. I tried to fight the force, when I heard the voice again. "trust your strength…" it said. I closed my eyes and I started to trust my strength. I felt something hot at my fingertips. I opened my eyes to see fire in my hands. I threw the fire at the mods and they burnt. When the fight was done, I gently was put down back on the ground. After that, I blacked out.

*Trollface's point of view*

As the mods surrounded us, I turned around and I didn't see GamerKrissy. I finally looked up and saw her. "Krissy how are you doing that!" I yelled to get her attention. She ignored me like always. In her hands, there was fire. She threw it at the mods. She saved us from death. When she was on the ground again, i saw her fall asleep. "Nightlight, go find shelter in the swamp. Come back when you find one." I said in a demanding voice. Nightlight and Punky went into the swamp. I stayed with GamerKrissy to protect her. It's the least I can do since she saved us. I couldn't believe how brave she was.

*Nightlight's point of view*

When I saw the mods burn, I wondered what happened. I turn to face Trollface and GamerKrissy, but Trollface demanded I find shelter. I took Punky with me, but I was hoping Trollface could come. I understand he's trying to fix the mistakes he's made, but he could at least follow along. As Punky ran all over the place, I started to hope for a lead rope instead of shelter. We reached the end on the swamp and saw no shelter. We started to head back to Trollface and GamerKrissy when I look in the distance in the other land. There was a village. We ran to the others to tell them, but Trollface fell asleep. I laid down and I tried falling asleep.

*Punky's point of view*

I don't understand this. These people are helping me and I don't know them. When I saw the creators surround us, I wasn't scared, but curious. I wanted to fight, but what's her name held me back. When they burned, I wanted to celebrate. The man told me and Night-something to go find shelter, I wanted to punch him. I decide I'm gonna run around and act random. We reached the edge of the swamp and we saw a light in the distance. We hurried back to the others, but something felt weird. I had a feel something was wrong. When got there, they were asleep so I climbed a tree to sleep in.

*GamerKrissy's point of view*  
I looked around and saw ash. A man was standing in front of me. I saw my friends in glass chambers. I wanted to to save them, but I couldn't. I had chains around my hands and feet. The man came closer and I felt my fingertips get hotter. I tried throw the fire at the man, but he reflected it back to me. I scream in pain when the fire hit me. "You are strong, but I'm stronger and more deadly." The man gave a grin as he said that. "You may want to save your friends, but you can't even save yourself. You're trapped and you can't leave. You're mine now…" The man moved the hair from my eyes.

*Punky's point of view*

I saw a place. It was a school. I saw two girl. The two girl that are helping me. I turn around to see the same girls and the man. They were older than last time. It was some dance. The man and Gamer-something are dancing happily. I turn around again and saw them again, but older and at a party. I don't understand. Am I suppose to remember? I blink and it changes again. I'm traveling in some type of time. This time, the people were walking away from each other. The wind whispered something. I couldn't hear it though. I blink and see Gamer-something and Troll-something fighting on a plane. "What does this mean!" I yelled.

*Trollface's point of view*  
It was dark. Only the moon and me. All the sudden, I feel a hand on my shoulder. It was GamerKrissy. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. I knew it wasn't tears of joy. I stood up and hugged her. I didn't know what happened and I wasn't going to ask. Just as I was about to stop hugging her, an arrow was fired. It hit her in the back. She was bleeding badly. I saw the man who fired the arrow. I wanted to kill him, but I wasn't leaving Krissy there alone. As her blood starts to get in the water, I try to save her. "I'm not letting you go. Don't go." I said as she was staring at me. "Let go." She spoke softly.

*Nightlight's point of view*

As the others were sleeping, I made a wagon. I took nightshift to protect us. Someone will have to pull the wagon as I sleep. I heard the others mumble and grumble in their sleep, but I didn't think much of it. I saw a few cows and pigs. I hooked one cow to the wagon and I killed the other one. All the sudden, I saw a creeper. I ran to it and fought it. The creeper ran away. I followed to kill it and get gunpowder. Right as I kill the creeper, a black gas captured me. I tried running, but I couldn't. I try screaming, but I can't. I know I was going to die in the gas.


	3. Chapter 3: Two to Go

*Punky's point of view*  
I woke up and only saw Gamer-something and Troll-something. The night person disappeared. I tried to remember my dream, but I couldn't. As I stood up, I forgot I was in a tree. When I tried to stretch, the branch began to snap. I fell and landed on a cow. "Whoops." I laughed about landing on a cow. I saw Troll-something wake up. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked at Gamer-something. She was still sleeping. Her face looked like she was mad and sad at once. I didn't know what was wrong and I honestly didn't care. I know these people are helping me, but I have no connection with them.

*Trollface's point of view*

When I woke up, I looked over at Punky. She was sitting on a cow. I got up and got some food for all of us. When I got back, I saw only two girl. "Where's Nightlight?!" I asked Punky. She shrugged. I look over at GamerKrissy. She was sleeping still. I cook the eggs I gathered. Just as I was gonna wake up GamerKrissy, she woke up. Our faces were inches away from each. I smiled. "Good morning sunshine." She didn't reply. She just grabbed me and hugged me. I felt her tears on my shirt. "I'm not ignoring you. I can't hear you. I can only hear a voice in my head." She said as she cried. It all made sense now.

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

As I woke up, I sat up to be inches away from Trollface's face. He smiled and said something. That's when it sunk in. I broke down. I knew how to talk, but I can't hear them. I knew Trollface would understand. He's seen me at my worst. As Trollface wiped my tears away, I was thinking about my dream. I looked around and I didn't see Nightlight. I saw Punky on the cow. I sniffed and smelled eggs. I looked at Trollface and he handed me eggs. I picked at it. I wasn't hungry. I knew what happened to Nightlight. I know that dream has something to do with the plane, the necklace, the fire in my hands and Nightlight disappearing. The man's voice spoke in my head. "You shouldn't love him. You're mine…" I looked around and saw the man in the distance. I blinked and he disappeared. I wondered who that was and why I'm his.

*Trollface's point of view*

I saw GamerKrissy look in the distance, but I was too busy trying to get Punky off the cow. I swear she's the weirdest girl I've ever met. As I was trying to get her off the cow, she's yelling "No! You'll never remove me from Moe!" I couldn't help it. That was funny. I just gave up. As I walked back over to GamerKrissy, I saw she wasn't eating. I tapped her shoulder and gave a confused look. "I'm too upset about my dream to eat." I wanted to ask, but I knew she wouldn't hear me.

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

I knew Trollface wanted to ask what's wrong, but he knew I wouldn't hear him. "Why are you loving him instead of me?" The voice said. "I don't know you! Get out of my head!" I thought to the voice. I closed my eyes. As my eyes were closed I felt tears start to fall. I knew Trollface saw them too. The voice came back. "I'm not only in your head, miss Gamer, but I'm in your heart." "No! You're not in my heart! I don't know you!" I thought again. I started to cry more. I felt Trollface hug me. "You know me better than you think…" The voice finally left. I removed my head from Trollface's shirt and I looked at him. He was smiling and playing with my hair. He loved messing it up because it made me smile.

*Punky's point of view*

I looked over to see Gamer-something and Troll-something smiling at each other. Troll-something was messing up Gamer's hair. "Oh just kiss already!" I yelled as I giggled. "Shut up, Punky!" Troll-something replied. I fell off the cow laughing. "So we gonna get going? The swamp is making me feel weird." I said. Troll-something helped Gamer up and I got back on the cow. Gamer had some wheat so the cow would follow. We made it to the edge where me and Night-something saw the village. As Troll-something and Gamer were crossing the river, I hopped off the cow and chased a spider. I was gonna kill it one way or another. When I killed it, A black gas appeared. "Uh-oh!" I said. I was ready to fight, when all the sudden, it got me. I was kicking and screaming and punching, but nothing was happening. Is this what happened to that night person?


	4. Chapter 4: The Last One

*Trollface's point of view*

As I finished swimming across the river, I saw Punky wasn't there anymore. I sat on the bank waiting for GamerKrissy. When she reached shore, I saw her hood off for the second time ever. Her dark brown hair was dripping on to her assassin's outfit. Her blood red eyes sparkled. As she was walking to me, I couldn't remember why I broke up with her. Her bandana slipped passed her mouth. I saw her beautiful lips that I used to kiss all the time. She sat next to me. I saw her looking at me, but when I noticed she quickly stopped.

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

When I got out of the water, I saw Trollface staring at me. I knew he was looking at my hair. I never take off my hood, but the water made it wet so it fell off. I sat next to him. He was looking at the sky and I couldn't help to stare at him. I missed him being mine. I guess this is what's suppose to be like. When he noticed me looking at him, I quickly stopped. I pulled the necklace out of my pocket. The two dragons were holding a eye of ender. Trollface put his hand over the necklace and slowly took the necklace. He put the necklace around my neck. I admit it, it was the most perfect moment that's happened. All the sudden, the voice showed up. "You should be more worried about me taking Punky instead of your fake love Trollface!" My smiled faded. I looked around and saw him in the forest behind us. I quickly got up and ran to the man. He teleported to Trollface. I quickly turned. I saw Trollface look at the man. For the first time, I saw the man's eyes. "Herobrine! You're herobrine!" I knew I was yelling it at him. Trollface and herobrine looked at me. Trollface looked surprised,but herobrine smiled. I knew Trollface saw him. I felt the fire at my fingertips.

*Trollface's point of view*

After I put the necklace on Krissy, I saw her get upset. Then she got up and ran. A man suddenly appeared in front of me. Krissy yelled that it was herobrine and we both looked at her. Her blood red eyes turned white and they glowed. At her fingertips was fire. This is what happened in the swamp. Herobrine got closer to Krissy and I got up. He attempted to grab her hand. At that moment, she teleported to me. "Well done, miss Gamer. You learned how to teleport…" He teleported to in front of me. "Now you need to learn how to not cheat on me…" I felt her arm hugging my left arm. The fire in her hands were gone. Her eyes were closed and she was whispering something. I looked at herobrine. "Leave her alone!" I said. "I won't leave her alone. She's mine." He looked into my eyes as he spoke. "Don't you get it, herobrine. She loves someone else." I said in a kinda upset voice.

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

I heard herobrine talking to Trollface. I gripped tighter, hoping Trollface wasn't gonna be taken from me. I opened my eyes and saw herobrine and Trollface still talking. Herobrine was mad and Trollface was upset. All the sudden, herobrine was gone. I looked at Trollface. He was almost about to cry. I grabbed his hand and pulled his arm. I saw him get confused. "Come on." I said with a grin. I pulled his arm and ran into the forest.

*Trollface's point of view*

As I was following GamerKrissy into the forest, I knew how much I loved her. I stopped and she stopped. "Why are we stopping?" She asked. I pulled her close to me. She looked a little confused. I just looked at her beautiful red eyes. I closed my eyes and kissed her. To my surprise, she didn't pull away. She was kissing me too. The kiss lasted a minute. When we stopped, I looked at her. She was blushing and smiling. I knew she liked it and I knew she still loved me after that one kiss.  
*GamerKrissy's point of view*

When we stopped in the forest, I wondered why. When Trollface pulled me close, I know what was going to happen. As he kissed me, I wasn't gonna pull away. I liked it and I didn't want it to stop. When the kiss stopped, I was very happy to know he still loved me. I grabbed his hand again. "Come on. Let's go to the village for some food and shelter." I said in calm voice. He nods and we ran to the village. At one point, he was ahead of me. I tripped and started rolling to the village. I hit a house and my feet were in the air. Trollface was laughing and I couldn't help to laugh either. A villager came out of the house and welcomed us. Trollface picked me up and placed me on the ground again. I knew the villager was talking to Trollface.

*Trollface's point of view*

When the villager came to greet me and GamerKrissy, I got kinda protective. "Welcome the Somi Village, travelers!" The villager smiled. Krissy ran to the center of the village. I followed her, looking at the different villagers. One villager came up to me and Krissy. "Hello. I'm Triton, son of the blacksmith." He said grabbing Krissy's hand. "What a beautiful young lady who's come to the village." He kissed her hand. "Back off, bub! She's my girlfriend!" I stepped forward. "I'm Trollface and this is my girlfriend GamerKrissy. We only plan on staying the night." I grabbed Krissy's hand. She looks at me. I knew she's thinking I'm getting jealous. "Well I can show you to a house to stay in." He said. He was checking out Krissy. "That would be nice and it's also nice if you go die in a hole!" I was getting very angry with this guy.

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

I saw Trollface talking to this young guy. Trollface was getting mad at the guy. I saw Trollface sent the guy away. I just stood, staring at Trollface. He looked at me. He said something and I just looked at him. "He could've helped us find a place for the night." I said in a whisper. I saw his face turn from angry to upset. I turned and ran for the forest. I didn't care if he was following. He knew better than to send a person who can help us away. I looked behind me and saw Trollface in the distance. I went deeper in the heart of the forest. I losted him. When I saw a willow tree on a spot of land in the middle of a lake, I swam quickly and stayed there for the night. I heard the voice. "That's a good girl. You're learning to be with your true love instead of Trollface." I looked over to see herobrine standing right there. I just stared at him. My eyes started to shut up and I was trying to stay awake. "Go to sleep my love…" Herobrine smiled evilly. That was the last thing I saw.

*Trollface's point of view*

When Krissy ran, I knew what I did wrong. I followed her for as long as I could. When I losted her, I was in tears. I made it to a lake. I saw a spot of land with a willow tree. I swam over to check it out. When I got to the tree, I walk around. Not even five steps and I find GamerKrissy. She was sleeping. I looked behind her and saw herobrine. I quickly found something to fight him with, but the willow tree grabbed me. "Well well well. Look who hurt the one he loves." Herobrine said to me as he smiled. "You thought she wasn't watching, but she was. You broke her." I tried getting free, but I couldn't. "If you are to even touch my girlfriend…" I said before he cut me off. "She was never yours, but, don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said as he disappeared. I pulled of a willow vine and a black gas appeared. "Awe crap!" I said. The gas got me. "Krissy!" I tried screaming. She was still sleeping. I wondered if I would ever see her again.


	5. Chapter 5: Long Journey

*GamerKrissy's point of view*

I woke up the next morning. I saw the willow tree's leaves and vines. As I got up, I saw a picture on the ground. It was of me and Trollface. I decided to pick it up and put it in my pocket. "Looks like I have them all now..." Herobrine appeared right in front of me. His eyes were looking into my soul. I quickly got my throwing knives. "Don't bother trying to…" He didn't finish before I cut him off. " I swear if my friends are hurt, I won't hesitate to cut your throat!" I had my knife in my hand, in fear of my life. "Ha! You! Kill me! I'm herobrine!" "Your point is? I'm the one who never allows my friend to get hurt!" I threw the knife. The knife hit his leg and he disappeared. "Sheeza!" I quickly swam across the lake and got to the village. The same young guy who Trollface got mad at came to me. "Listen. I can't hear you and I need your finest horse." He led me to a pure black stallion. I geared up and headed off to save my friends. I had no map or way to know where I am. I couldn't just stop my quest. As herobrine spoke to me, I just ignored him and I didn't reply. When I got near a cave, my necklace started to glow. As I got off the tired stallion, my necklace started to pull me. When I started to walked in the cave, the eye broke off the necklace. The eye led me to a wicked door. The eye of ender unlocked the door as it was the key. The door crept open to reveal a shadow. The shadow tried to attack me, but it never effected me. Instead of damage, the shadow brought the nightmares. As my eyes started to close, I saw Trollface, Punky and Nightlight yelling and screaming in pain. My friends were bloody and hurt. As I start to fade into my nightmares, I hear him. "Don't stop fighting it." It wasn't herobrine, it was Trollface! How did I hear him! My vision fell to darkness as I saw Trollface bleeding and bruised face one last time before the nightmares begun.


End file.
